


That Kind of Girl

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: At Elincia's wedding, Nephenee has some realizations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> High-five on the great headcanons. I once did a meta about Why Nephenee Is Totally Coded As Lesbian, but I can't link it until reveals. Something I noticed in Tellius is pretty much everyone has subtext with multiple genders except for Ike, Soren, Heather and Nephenee. As opposed to Ylisse, where a lot of people were awkward about gay subtext, even things like Heather openly hitting on people and no one caring, I've come to joke about it being the pride parade of FE games.
> 
> It makes me think that bisexuality is pretty commonplace in Tellius, and the real issue with Tellius is Laguz. I still think Soren and Nephenee freak out a bit about Oh No, The Gay because of their issues. Soren with his whole PSTD about his past and Nephenee with her shyness. 
> 
> Have a fanmix. By the time reveals come around, I'll have it hosted on a site or two. 
> 
> [Let's Go Sailing - Sideways](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx267jlcLW4)  
> [Dodie Clark - She](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpg3gtwepSs)  
> [Rosie Thomas - Since You've Been Around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBDD8W7uVvM)  
> [Mandy Moore - Crush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9VZOT-XDTo)  
> [Across The Universe - I Want To Hold Your Hand ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7WXRNQT9ko)  
> [The Hurricane Sessions - Starry Eyed (cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SciCXACuLqc)  
> [Ani Difranco - Falling Is Like This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PjiFZ5lUbf0)  
> [Di Johnson - You're Too Pretty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUGt_EWwMas)  
> [KT Turnstall - Suddenly I See](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUGt_EWwMas)  
> [Sixpence None The Richer - There She Goes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19dzm45ttWE)  
> [Colbie Calliat - Kiss The Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6A1NfGwq9Y)  
> [Rosie And Me - Bonfires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCToKMzu060)  
> Best Song Ever - Gabrielle Apin  
> [Glee Cast - Halo/Walking On Sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HawbkS1B83o)

The streets of Melior shone bright on this sunny day. Even after being stained with the blood of their fallen, and the rebellion, the people were filled with hope again. Their queen had saved them, and now, it was her day to celebrate.

Queen Elincia looked so glamorous, all decked out in white lace. She clutched her husband's hand, and walked between the walls of shining armored knights. Flower petals fell down, like rain cast on high. It'd been an honor to be called in as an extra guard, and walk behind the Crimean knights. She'd never expected to be invited, let alone to be called as a former army member to keep the queen safe.

Even though the rebellion had been quelled, Queen Elincia had put on extra guards, just in case.

Cheers rose up all throughout the courtyard. There were tables set up on every corner, heaping with delicious food. The aroma made her stomach clench and growl, but Nephenee forced herself to ignore it. It wouldn't be the first time she put duty over her empty tummy.

She saw a glint of gold, and turned. Heather wore a tight sheath of a purple dress, and held a wine glass in hand. From this distance, she couldn't tell if Heather's look was disapproval, or simply trying to see Queen Elincia fast the wall of raised spears.

One last trumpet sounded, and Queen Elincia disappeared past the great gates. The extra guards were left behind, aimless. Just ahead, she saw Brom chatting to another man from her town. This was probably the closest to a break she was going to get, so with one last glance, Nephenee followed towards the door Heather had disappeared into. White cloth was draped from the ceiling, to match the white flower arrangements. But in this darkened bar, everything was dimmed and edged with a dull gold. Even Calill herself. She cleaned glasses in the back. She wore her finest satin dress, rimmed with gold edges. Wisps of blond hair fell from her bun. She pushed it back with elegant fingers. Nephenee found a hint of her past fixation as Calill tossed her head, and smiled her way.

Years ago, Calill had been one of the first times she got those confusing kinds of thoughts. But Calill had gotten married, and that had been that. She and her husband had even had adopted a little girl named Amy.

"In already? I suppose you aren't the first," Calill said.

"Oh, no. I was just---just lookin' for her. Heather, I mean. I ain't drinkin' tonight, I'm on duty," Nephenee said.

"Well, looking is free, I suppose. If you need me, I'll be restocking in the back. Just call."

"Thank you kindly," Nephenee said. Calill's heels clicked as she walked back towards the wine.

Heather lifted her glass and downed amber liquid. "I should've asked for a refill while she was still there. Surprised she let me be here without supervision, considering she remembers what I did back in the war. Then again, she knew I wouldn't desecrate our Queen's wedding like that," Heather said. She stared at her empty glass and pushed it away.

"Heather..." Nephenee took a few steps forward. Her hand hovered above Heather's shoulders. She just couldn't bring herself to touch her skin, feel that warmth. Because then it'd be nothing but the fancy thoughts that couldn't be. If she started to touch Heather now, then what? Those daydreams couldn't be given form--they could never be.

Heather turned towards her, shimmer of gold across her shoulders. Her lips were twisted as she sloshed the last contents of the glass.

"Well, it's happened. Our lovely Queen is married." She shook her head. "It's such a shame. I suppose he's one of the better ones, from what I saw. I'm still convinced there was _something_ going on with Lucia. Maybe she's gone and wedded her in a secret ceremony, and married both the twins. Two consorts. Some girls are like that."

"How much did you drink?" Nephenee said.

Heather laughed. "I'm not _drunk_ , Nephenee. Not yet, at least. We may be losing our good Queen to matrimony―and to a man, at that―but I'm not about to waste a good party by being drunk before it started. Not like that crass lout." She motioned down towards the end of the bar, where Shinon was already passed out.  
An empty bottle was clutched tight in his hands. Not far from him, Makalov was passed out under the table. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd shirked his duty, and it wouldn't be the last.

"I'm--I'm real sorry, Heather. I know you were soft on her."

Heather smiled, and tossed her long golden hair over her shoulder. "Nephenee, sweetie, it's so nice of you to think of me. Yes, I was very proud of our Queen, but I'm not too heartbroken. There's lots more pretty girls in the sea, after all."

Nephenee clutched a little tighter to her spear. What had she expected? Heather wasn't the type of girl to settle down. She already knew this. The room seemed smaller, or it was just the vice-like compressed feeling in her chest. Before that familiar sadness stole in, Nephenee grasped for an exit.

"I...I gotta get back to watchin' and such... I'm glad you're okay...see you around."

She left quickly, and didn't quite catch what Heather said after that. It was best that way.

*

Nephenee took her place back at the entrance of the bar, spear raised. Now, she didn't exactly have concrete instructions. But a bar seemed the kind of place a criminal might sneak in. A thief, maybe.

Other than Heather, of course. Heather had morals enough to not steal anything at Queen Elincia's wedding, at least. Truth be told, Nephenee figured she'd just be on the edge of everything. It wasn't much different from her cousin Aldeen's wedding, where Brom kept hinting she might catch that bouquet of wildflowers, and she'd ducked out with an excuse of having to take care of animals just to avoid that big question.

Somehow, it seemed like everybody was asking it lately: _When are you going to settle down with a man of your own, Nephenee?_

She'd had these little ideas. Maybe a little bit of nothing, that was all. Her fingers in that hair like spun gold, braiding wildflowers with Heather's head in her lap. The country grasses high enough to be their own little world.

Then what? Something in her ached for a little more, but always she'd push it down. Foolish talk, that was all. Heather didn't want to be a farmer's wife. She wanted to travel, and she wanted other girls--lots of them. It'd be like taking a big gold statue and putting it right in the middle of a cow's pasture. Nothing but courting heartbreak.

And that's how it was, this mess of words, of things she couldn't say and just got stuck. So she stuttered away, like some wilting flower.

*

Past her guard, two young ladies decked out in lovely dresses of deep blue walked on. Their faces were hidden by frilly fans.

"Did you hear, General Ike is here?"

"Where?"

"In the courtyard, I think."

One with a frilly fan covered in printed flowers turned her way. "Excuse me--did you see where Ike went to? Was it the courtyard?"

"I reckon you're right. I've been too busy with guardin' to tell, though," Nephenee said.

"Oh, thank you! I can't wait to meet him," she said.

Both of them hurried off. Nephenee just shook her head.

"They're right hopeful, considerin' what's goin' to happen when they run into Soren," Nephenee said under her breath. But the women had already passed. Nephenee sure didn't envy them. She'd rather face down a dragon than Soren in a fury. And nothing got him angrier when Ike attracted a ton of female attention.

Well, other than pretty much everyone and everything that wasn't Ike.

Heather chuckled. "I have to admire how he draws the women. Maybe it's because he plays so hard to get, with how he ignores them in favor of his tactician. Maybe if they hated everything, he'd look at them, but somehow I doubt it."

"I never did know about any of that," Nephenee said.

"True. You've never looked at Ike like they did."

"He ain't really my type, which is for the best, I guess. Not even Queen Elincia could catch his eye. And if a queen ain't good enough, especially one as nice and pretty as ours, then I reckon it's hopeless for anyone."

Anyone but that tactician of his, that was.

"Really? What is your type, Nephenee?" Heather said.

She glanced away to hide how her cheeks burned. Heather's blue eyes were exactly the color of the sky on a clear summer's day. Her skin had to be so soft to the touch, but Nephenee couldn't bring herself to take that step.

Before she could respond, she heard a familiar _Yoo-hooo! Rosie, don't get lost now! We gotta go find Nephenee!"_

Nephenee ducked back into the bar as Brom walked by. Her heart raced as he walked on by. Finally she leaned on the door frame in sheer relief.

"Oh, you're worried somebody will make fun of you?" Heather said. "Really, Nephenee, you could tear them limb from limb if you wanted, you're that much of a beautiful, strong avenging knight."

"I'm not goin' to attack random people, Heather," Nephenee said.

"No, you wouldn't. You're too honorable and pure-hearted for that."

"Naw. Brom just wants me to meet somebody, that's all."

Heather raised one eyebrow. "Meet somebody?"

Nephneee rubbed at the back of her neck. "Oh, it's nothin' much. His wife's in town for the weddin'."

And they'd picked out a whole mess of farmer's sons to try and marry her off to. They were nice enough boys. Most of them she'd helped with the harvest and helped chase down bulls which broke out the fences. But the minute one of them talked about a dance, or going walking down by the courting alleys through the orchards were when she suddenly had a ton of chores to attend to. She'd shovel out slop for hours if it meant ducking out of a few awkward minutes with a farmer's son.

Heather interlocked her arm with Nephenee's, and nudged Nephenee's hip with her own. "You know if you're going to stay here on the edges while everyone else has fun, why don't you order something? They've got an excellent selection of wine."

"I-I'm on guard duty--"

A trilling voice cut through the rest of her response.

"There you are!"

Nephenee pulled away from Heather stiffly.

Brom's wife, Rosie, had big red cheeks to match her name. Her brown hair curled about her face in little ringlets. A giant sunhat left enough shade that about two more people could duck under and stay out of the sun. Her dress fluttered down over her massive round curves. Each child had left her a little more plump over the years. They said couples began to look alike over the years, and Brom and Rosie made her believe it.

"Oh, Nephenee, there you are! I've been lookin' all over for you. C'mere, girl, we've got so much to catch up on. And I've got someone~ for you to meet!"

Nephenee gripped her spear tight.

"But--I--"

Heather cut in. "--She has to protect the Queen. Why, if she's too distracted, then someone might slip through, and we just can't have that. It's a case of _national security_."

Rosie covered her mouth with her large, calloused hand. "Oh, silly old me, I totally forgot how you got to be a fancy guard up here. We're all so proud of you, Nephenee!"

"Aww, shucks," Nephenee said.

"I do hope you have some time off soon, though. He traveled all this way, and he's just _dyin'_ to meet you. In fact, he just inherited his pawpaw's farm, and is lookin' for a big strong girl to help bring in the hay and take care of some livestock. I told him you're just that kind of girl," Rosie said, and winked.

"Wow, what a catch," Heather said dryly.

"Indeed! Oh, my Brom is callin' me, I gotta see what now. Maybe he found some good eats down there."

Nephenee let out a sigh of relief as Rosie left. Seconds later, she felt a pinprick of guilt across her chest. Rosie was a nice lady, maybe a little too nice. She just couldn't help it. She was so happy with her husband and whole parcel of children, that she had to pair everybody up she saw, in hopes they'd one day get a life like hers.

 _But you don't want a life like that. You're not that kind of girl_ a little voice inside reminded her.

The farm and parcel of kids part, she'd be fine with. But the husband...well, that was a whole other story.

"She seems charming," Heather said. Not for the first time, Nephenee couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not.

"Thanks for saving me there," Nephenee said.

"Anytime," Heather said. "You've certainly saved me many times, and looked wonderfully dashing while you did it."

Before Nephenee could respond to that, Heather continued on.

"We still haven't caught up. When's your shift over?"

"Oh, um. Y'know, I really haven't even asked. I just got these tiny sort of orders to keep things in line."

"Then I'll ask," she said. Heather cupped her hands, and addressed the woman in white at the edge of the great door.

"Hey, we've got a guard here who hasn't even eaten yet. When do the hired guards get time off?"

Lucia turned. With her long white clothes, she kind of looked like a bride herself. Maybe Heather wasn't too far off with her strange ideas of the Queen having a husband and a wife.

"I'm sorry, you must've missed the orders. Queen Elincia is safe. Please, go eat."

"Oh, all right..." Nephenee said.

She couldn't just leave her trusty spear off to get turned into scrap metal. She supposed she could've sat with Brom and Rosie, and caught up with little Meggie over her new crushes, but that would lead to awkwardness--and Rosie giving all their town's men the wrong idea about Nephenee.

All she had to do is speak up, but Nephenee couldn't bring herself to say the words that would make Rosie and Brom go so heartbroken.

She made her way to the big tables. There were drumsticks enough to feed a whole mess of cat Laguz, or even Ike. Deep brown bread with sweet spices baked in, and a mess of pastries that seemed too pretty to eat.

And there'd be dozens more tables past that courtyard, full of even finer things.

All about the courtyard were happy people. Laughing, chatting, and kissing people they were sweet on. The whole town--heck, the whole country--had been completely transformed since they kicked Daein back home to the snowy place they came from.

She bit down, uncaring about the juices that spilled down over her chin. She wiped them off with the back of her hand. "Oh, this is almost as good as my meemaw's vittles."

"Indeed. I had some of those; they're good," Heather said.

Nephenee might've not had the best manners imaginable--she _was_ raised in a barn most of her life, after all--but even she knew not to yammer on when her mouth was full. So all she did was nod.

After Nephenee had finished a couple drumsticks, and and polished off a bit of that sweet spiced bread, Heather rose. All this while, she hadn't left, not even when there were some right pretty gals.

"Want to dance?"

"You mean out there, in front of everyone? I mean..." Nephenee looked down.

Heather laughed. "As opposed to where, the _towers_? Of course out there! No one will care. They've all come for our dear Queen's wedding. Besides, most of them are completely drunk by now."

"I.... Well..."

Heather tilted her head, and studied Nephenee. "Did I misread you?"

"R-read me?"

"You never even looked at Ike once. Or any other boy. In fact, when Brom tried to pair you up with farm boys, you all but ran the other way. You looked about ready to bolt completely when Rosie came around. You were positively _grimacing_ at the thought of even _talking_ to them. Just qualities I like in a girl. And through it all, you sure looked at me."

Nephenee ducked down in embarrassment. If she was a turtle, she would've retracted right into her armor. "...I...I didn't know you'd seen me."

Heather chuckled. "Darling, I'm a thief. If I didn't notice things, I'd be long dead."

Had she been making a fool of herself all this time? Nobody had ever looked at her strange. All the stuff she'd tried to put into words got caught in her throat like the Houghlin nuts, with the hard shells.

"I don't know the steps. I'll make a fool of myself," Nephenee said in a small voice. She'd sat out plenty of dances. This would hardly be the first.

"Nonsense. You're much too cute to look like a fool. I'll teach you how," Heather said. She held out her hand. Nephneee stared down. Her palms looked largely free of callouses, unlike Nephenee's work-worn ones. She tentatively reached out and grasped Heather's hand.

The warmth spread through her, as Heather spun her around. She'd expected to be clumsier, to step on her feet, but Heather was much too quick for that. The dress must've been laid out in flowers, because she smelled like a spring day. All Nephenee wanted to do was rest her head against her and breathe in this softness, this scent until they were entwined, braided right together.

Nephenee couldn't help but look back. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell every person who passed that they were really _just_ friends, but with Heather this close, that lie would never work. If they didn't tell that she was that kind of girl at first glance, Heather would make sure they knew. She was so bold, and completely uncaring of what anyone thought of her.

Something Nephenee could never quite be, with her thick accent and how she stumbled over her silly tongue.

Heather smiled. "Now, we've got plenty of time to catch up."

"Um. Right. Where are you goin' after this? Begnion? Daein?"

"Oh, I'm going back home. I've done my travels. I've made enough to pay for my mother's medicine for quite some time."

"Really, you're settlin' down?" Nephenee said hopefully.

"You could say that, I suppose. I'd like to think of it as a new kind of adventure," Heather said.

"So it's not for good," Nephenee said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No, I wouldn't say that. I just think I'll keep my adventures more _contained_ to around where my mother lives. I'd never forgive myself if she died while I was off getting gald. What about you, Nephenee? What are you doing?"

Maybe it was the giddiness of the day, or maybe she was just reckless. But in this shining, happy day, every last will snapped in her. And all those daydreams sprung out, until all she could think was _I could make this a reality._

"I'm....This--I'm doin' this."

She reached out and touched that cornsilk, spun gold hair. She stroked Heather's cheek, and leaned in for what seemed a long time, but was only moments. Their lips touched, until everything was a world of prairie grasses and flowers and soft, wonderful lips. She pulled back, the brush of rushes and spring.

It was clumsy, probably the worst kiss Heather had. If Heather hadn't had her arms about her from the dance, Nephenee probably would've up and bolted.

"My turn," Heather whispered.

Nephenee found herself dipped, and this time, everything fit. In all her boldness, Heather broke through all that nervousness until all Nephenee could think about was her. Heather's curves were perfect against her. The touch, the feel of falling---This was all Nephenee ever wanted.

The music didn't stop, the world didn't explode. In fact, nobody stopped and stared at all. Greil's Mercenaries talked, or in the case of Gatrie, were drunkenly collapsed near the fountain. The world didn't shut her out just because she kissed a girl.

"About time," Mia said. She lifted up her glass in a toast, and laughed. Though, Nephenee couldn't even tell if it was aimed at her, considering she'd thrown Soren a glance afterwards, as if to say _you're next_. Beside her, Ilyana worked on her alarming pile of food. Ike and Soren kept on talking. They were leaned in, and Ike had Soren's hand in his. The moment between them looked downright tender. None of them cared one whit what she'd done. Nephenee had torn herself up inside for a big bunch of nothing.

Except one person had noticed.

Rosie rose up. Her sun hat tipped right over on her face. Nephenee couldn't see her expression. Dread filled her, until Rosie righted her hat. She had a big smile across her face.

"Oh, you're like that? Why didn't you say so? Here I've been lookin' for boys for you and goin' about it all the wrong way. I reckon I made you right flustered. So sorry, Nephenee! Now, dear, my neighbor down the road has this girl, and she's real strong--"

"Excuse me, she's not looking for anyone! In fact, you can say she's taken," Heather cut in. She all but dragged Nephenee off the dance floor.

Nephenee awkward waved. "Um, thanks for the offer but I--kinda got--this..."

Heather led her through the alleys, the twists and turns, until it was just them.

"Finally, I've got you all to myself," Heather said.

Nephenee burst into nervous laughter. "Here I thought it'd stop them from tryin' to pair me up."

"Hopefully she got the message this time," Heather said tersely.

"Um, Heather. You weren't wrong. I am...like that," Nephenee said. The words came out stuttered, but it felt so good to have those thoughts--those feelings out in the air. But what she had to say next pushed away any good feelings she had left.

"---But this is all wrong. You can't give up the things you love doin'. You'd feel trapped. You ain't that kind of girl, the kind who wants to get married and have a farm and settle down with some kids, and I am...no matter how much it hurts---"

Heather placed her finger on Nephenee's lips, effectively silencing her.

"Sweetie, let's just focus on the first date before we talk about getting married. Even if you would be _really_ cute in a wedding dress," Heather said.

"Oh―I wasn't―I didn't mean it like that."

"What, you mean you haven't been imagining me in a wedding dress? Now, now, Nephenee, you don't have a great poker face, we both know that's a lie."

"I see a pretty dress and can't help but wonderin' what you'd look like in it," Nephenee said. She looked down as the words spilled out.

She leaned in, and stroked Nephenee's cheek. "I've been so bored lately. It gets to a point where it's all just the same. You know, sometimes there's treasures that makes you think about giving up all the rest just to keep them."

Nephenee leaned into Heather's hand.

"Don't be such a worrywort, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Everyone gets turned into stone by the Goddess?" Nephenee said.

"That's right, and that already happened, and we all lived through it. Now, why don't we go back to that dance floor, and then get some more of those drumsticks, hmm? That is, if Ilyana hasn't finished all the food in the capital by now," Heather said.

"Oh, with all those tables, I bet they have at least a few pieces of bread that Ilyana hasn't stolen yet," Nephenee said.

"Ehe, you're so cute, I want to show you off," Heather said.

She leaned over and kissed Nephenee's cheek so casually. Nephenee still felt a little stunned. She really could have this, every single day. She could have a girlfriend---maybe even a _wife_ one day. She could go right into town and talk about how her lovely wife was at home, enjoying all that apple cider.

"Thanks...Heather."

"Sweetie, you don't have to thank me for every kiss, though it is awful adorable."

"Not just that, but for everythin'. I went and did a whole lot of worryin' for a real long time. And you were real patient with me," Nephenee said.

"Well, you know what they say. The best things are worth waiting for."

Nephenee broke into a nervous giggle, which Heather silenced with a kiss. Sometimes, things didn't need words. Heather took her hand, and they walked back out towards the lights of the crowd. Nephenee wasn't afraid anymore.


	2. That Kind of Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Elincia's wedding, Soren has some worries.

Ike's eye twitched when he was tired. He got slightly less patient when he was hungry, was a heavy sleeper, and preferred to work through any tough times. He had memorized so many of Ike's idiosyncrasies.

But he couldn't tell as the wedding neared if that shortness in temper was simply Ike's responsibility coming through, the stress of the move, or something else.

Life had grown within him a cynicism that only Ike appreciated. The negativity was always there, shining through.

_Isn't it obvious? You know what caused it._

Soren busied himself from the thoughts of how everything could end. Divorces, death or attacks. The possibilities things could be destroyed laid before him. Soren stayed up late attending to packing and readying things so Ike wouldn't have to. He couldn't sleep, anyways. If the one thought within him, the mocking repeating _he's unhappy about this wedding_ was true, then he'd won a battle only to lose the war.

She was marrying her childhood friend, her knight. And in just a few weeks, they'd be back in Melior, back where Ike had been a lord, had served a Queen who couldn't keep her eyes off him.

No matter how much Soren kept studying Ike, he couldn't quite tell how the years fit, and how every twitch and sigh related to the weariness of the day, and how much related to the impending wedding.

*

He kept close to Ike's side. The Queen had never looked happier. Flowers were braided into her green hair. The dress fluttered down. He'd never seen her smile like this. And her husband held so tight to her hand.

No political marriage, she'd married for love. With no seeming regret for the love she'd left behind in the war, the kind words and the glances she'd given to Ike over the past few years.

But throughout the vows, it was Ike Soren kept stealing glances at. Was that a tensing in his jaw? Was that faint annoyance from hunger, or something more?

Geoffrey lost himself in her eyes during the vows. They laughed, hands held together, as they found the way, the words to go forward.

A cheer rose up, but Soren didn't turn back to see the kiss. The Queen had a consort now. And from the way they looked at each other, Soren knew he'd never have to see the repeated nightmare of Ike and Elincia, the wedding he'd dreaded for over three years.

"Ike---"

Something smacked the side of his head. Soren whirled around to see whether it was assassin or idiot child, only to find a bundle of flowers lying beside him.

Mist lifted up her hands in a cheer. "You're the next bride, Soren!"

Soren grimaced. He bent down, and handed it her way. "Here, I have no need for this."

"The magic doesn't work that way," Mist said.

"I have no need of such superstitions," Soren said.

"You're a _mage_ ," Mist said.

"That means I speak to spirits and conjure the elements, not that I cling to idiotic and meaningless superstitions like bad luck."

Mist stuck out her tongue. "I'm going to laugh when _you_ finally get married."

"Don't hold too hard to foolish dreams. You'll do little but disappoint yourself," Soren said.

"Soren married?" Ike frowned. "Did someone ask for his hand? And nobody told me?"

"Yes, the shopgirls are all fighting for my affections. Haven't you heard?" Soren said. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm surprised she hasn't shown up," Ike said. He glanced over his shoulder for a familiar shop girl, always with some plan to ensnare him.

"I gave her the wrong dates when we met at the fair a few weeks ago," Mist said smugly.

"Mist, that's--"

"Brilliant, I know," Mist said.

"She'll never forgive you," Ike said.

"I can live with that." Mist bent down to breathe in the scent of the white flowers. "And, I don't know, I thought Skrimir might try and court Soren. Ranulf thought so, too."

"Ranulf too?" Ike said tersely.

"The only thing he'd court was a plate of meat," Soren said.

Mist giggled. "He sounds like Ike. That's some kind of type."

"This is ridiculous," Soren said. He pushed through the crowd, towards the tables of refreshments.

Soren took a cup of water, not alcohol. The last thing he needed was some kind of drunken mishap to stain his and Ike's reputation. _And thus Ike's tactician peeled off all his clothes and sang of his doomed love for his commander_ was not how the historians would remember Queen Elincia's wedding.

Soren glanced back, only to see Ike surrounded by several women. Aimee might not have shown up, but that didn't mean he'd leave Ike to be uncomfortable, surrounded by ladies who all had designs to be the bride of a hero.

He pushed through the crowd. For Ike's sake, he would gladly play the villain.

*

They were invited to be seated near the Queen's table, but after giving her his well wishes, Ike had taken back to the commoner's tables in the courtyard. Just as he'd given up his title once, which had made Soren start to hope, before all these worries came crashing back down.

"You're foolish," Soren muttered to himself. Even if Elincia hadn't married Ike, others would. He pushed aside the inevitability for the moment. The last thing he wanted to do was slight the Queen on her wedding day by being his usual self.

The rest of the mercenaries--save for Shinon, who was surely passed out somewhere--were at adjoining tables.

"You've been quiet today," Ike said.

Soren stared down at his plate, and closed his eyes. Ike wouldn't let it go. He might let the subject drop tonight, but it might at least be laid to rest now.

"I... was worried about you," Soren said.

"Worried?" Ike said. "Why?"

"She had feelings for you," Soren said slowly. "Even you had to know this."

"Elincia? This is all about _Elincia?_ She was my employer, my Queen, and by the end, my friend. That's all," Ike said.

Soren's fingers curled. He let out a long breath. Ike wouldn't lie to save Soren's feelings. His unwavering bluntness was one of Soren's favorite parts of him.

Nephenee went onto the dance floor with Heather. Soren only gave it a passing glance. Only when Soren heard Mist cheer did he glance over, to see Nephenee dipped into a kiss. It was hardly a surprise; Nephenee had been blushing and stuttering around Heather nigh half a year. She seemed the last to realize the obvious in all of Tellius.

He turned his attention back to Ike.

"You're still grimacing ...Is your food bad? Or was it something else?"

"You aren't thinking of getting married to someone, are you, Soren?"

"Indeed, Aimee begs me to marry her every day, but I'm just so busy, I can't find a time for the date," Soren said dryly.

"It feels weird to think you'd not be here by my side," Ike said.

"It's wrong, and only death would ever stop me from staying by you," Soren said firmly.

Ike smiled, finally, as if all those storm clouds had passed. "Good. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

He took Soren's hand, and squeezed it. "You know, you look good in white."

Soren hardly knew what to do with this information. His archsage robes were partially white, at least, but nothing like the lacy dress Queen Elincia had donned for the wedding.

"About time!" Mia said. She let out a cheer. Soren couldn't tell if her drunken support was for Nephenee or him. Soren didn't care to ask her to elaborate. He was at Ike's side, and would continue, as long as he drew breath. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
